IMPOSIBLE
by myhouse
Summary: One shot, Aunque el titulo parezca negativo el fic no lo es . Situado después del final de temporada "Help me" spoilers


Hola, les traigo esta fic que se me ocurrió después de ver el final de la sexta temporada (contiene spoilers) bueno quien no va a estar pensando en lo que ahora puede pasar ¿verdad?

La idea de este fic esta un poco loca y no me gustaría que pasara así en la serie pero se me hace linda, haber que les parece =)

**IMPOSIBLE**

-Estoy exhausto-

-Dímelo a mí, he estado prácticamente 24 horas aquí-

House y Wilson caminaban por los pasillos del hospital.

-Quede con Sam en ir a cenar fuera pero creo que le diré que nos quedemos en casa-

-Si en algún momento al paciente se le da la gana de decirnos la verdad y así poder diagnosticarlo en cuanto salga me iré directo a la cama-

-Claro, ya se a que cama te refieres-House lo miró extrañado – ¿Y algún día me vas a decir como es?

-¿Cómo es que?-

-No te hagas, el sexo con Cuddy ¿Es como siempre lo habías imaginado?-

-No lo sé-

-¿No lo sé? ¿Que contestación es esa? –

-No lo sé, porque no lo hemos hecho-

-Qqqquuu ¿Qué?- Wilson se detuvo totalmente, vio que House seguía caminando así que se apresuró para alcanzarlo -Esto es imposible, no te creo- House seguía caminando sin darle mucha importancia a lo que decía Wilson- ¿En verdad no lo han hecho? ¿No han dormido juntos? ¿No han tenido relaciones? ¿No…-

-¿Vas a nombrar todos los sinónimos para sexo antes de llegar a algún punto?-Estaban enfrente de la puerta de la oficina de Wilson.

–Pero, ¿Por qué no? –House se encogió de hombros y abrió la puerta.

-Supongo que no hemos tenido oportunidad-

-¿Qué no han tenido oportunidad?- Los dos entraron –Bueno, tal vez sólo lleven una semana saliendo pero me es imposible creer que no lo hayan hecho y más por que los dos se desnudan con la mirada en cuanto se ven, siiii ella te mira exactamente igual que como tú la miras –Dijo señalándolo.

Wilson paseaba por su oficina levantando las manos, incrédulo a lo que escuchaba, House sólo lo miraba desde el sillón.

-¿Ni siquiera lo hicieron la noche en que te confesó su amor? – House negó con la cabeza -¿Por qué?-

-Puessss….

_[Flashback]_

_-¿Cómo sé que no estoy alucinando?-_

_-Tomaste vicodin?-_

_-No-_

_-Entonces creo estamos bien-_

_-Si-_

_Después de varios minutos de estarse besando se separaron y se quedaron mirando. _

_-Hay que volver a vendarte esa herida- _

_Cuddy empujó un poco a House para que se sentara en la orilla de la tina de baño, le hizo una pequeña caricia en la mejilla y se dirigió a la entrada del departamento._

_House se quedó mirando al piso, observaba los dos frascos de vicodin que habían quedado sobre la alfombra, también veía una de las pastillas que por poco ingería, la otra debió de rodar un poco, pensó, por que no estaba a la vista. _

_Cuddy regresó con un pequeño maletín con material de curación, se quedó parada a la entrada del baño mirando a House, cuando el se percató de su presencia volteó a verla y le sonrió, Cuddy inmediatamente correspondió la sonrisa y se le acercó._

_-Hay que quitarte la chamarra- _

_House comenzó a quitársela pero el dolor en todo el cuerpo debido a la larga y pesada jornada volvía a hacerse presente después de esa maravillosa interrupción. Cuddy observó la expresión de House y dejó el pequeño maletín en la pequeña bardita que separaba a la tina del retrete para ayudarlo._

_-Deberías darte un baño-_

_-La tina esta algo ocupada- Dijo volteando a ver los pedazos de espejo que había dentro, Cuddy sonrió._

_Por fin se quitó la chamarra y Cuddy le quitó la venda que tenía en el hombro, estaba sucia y llena de sangre, tomó una gasa, la remojó con agua oxigenada y comenzó a limpiar la herida, House se estremeció un poco, Cuddy se acercó y sopló en la herida, tomó otra gasa y la acomodó en la herida y con cinta adhesiva la sujetó._

_-Esta cicatrizando muy bien, ¿Tienes alguna otra herida?-_

_-Un raspón en la pierna pero…- Se agachó para alzarse el pantalón, pero por lo incomodo del asiento por poco se cae._

_-Ven vamos para acá- Cuddy le ayudó a ponerse de pie y lo guió a la habitación – ¿Y tu bastón?-_

_-¿Lo perdí? No recuerdo donde lo deje- Hacía muecas de estar pensando. _

_-Lo debiste dejar en el lugar del accidente, mañana podemos ir a buscarlo-_

_-No, ya es hora de un cambio- Los dos se sonrieron._

_House se sentó en la cama y Cuddy se agachó para revisarle la pierna. El raspón estaba en la espinilla pero no era muy grave; Cuddy lo limpió y también lo cubrió con una gasa._

_-¡Listó!- Dijo al momento que volvía a colocar la pierna del pantalón en su lugar con cuidado de no mover el vendaje._

_-Gracias-_

_Los dos se quedaron viendo, Lisa se sentó a lado de House y comenzó a limpiarle la herida que tenía en la nariz, House cerró el ojo en señal de dolor y Cuddy volvió a soplarle en la herida, acercándose más, cuando terminó los dos se quedaron viendo y poco a poco se fueron acercando para cerrar ese pequeño espacio que había entre los dos, se volvieron a besar y poco a poco se fueron haciendo de lado hasta que quedaron recostados sobre la cama, se separaron y se miraron, sus ojos lentamente se fueron cerrando…_

_[Fin Flashback]_

-¡¿Se quedaron dormidos?-

-Estábamos muy cansados ¿Si?-

-Ok, entiendo ¿Pero y a la mañana siguiente? ¿Tampoco pasó nada?-

-Dirás tarde, por que cuando me desperté ya eran más de las tres-

_[Flashback]_

_House abrió los ojos, podía ver que estaba en su habitación pero algo no estaba bien, se incorporó y entonces vio que se había quedado dormido atravesado en la cama, por eso le parecía rara, miró a su lado pero no había nadie, entonces se percató de que no traía puestos su tenis y el cinturón lo tenía desabrochado, sonrió un poco al pensar en que Cuddy lo había hecho, pero aun así le preocupaba el que ella no estuviera ahí, todo había sido verdad, no había duda pero…¿Por qué no se escuchaba sonido alguno? ¿Por qué no estaba ella a su lado?_

_Se puso de pie y se dirigió al baño, sobre el agujero en el que una vez estuvieron escondidos los dos frascos de vicodin había una hoja de papel con algo escrito pagada a la pared con un poco de cinta adhesiva, House la tomó y la leyó._

"_**Perdona por no estar aquí. Deberías tomar un baño…"**__ House volteó a ver la tina y vio que ya no estaban los trozos de espejo __**"…comer algo"**__ se dirigió a la cocina y vio que sobre la mesa había una charola con comida, debía ser italiana "…__**y tirar la basura que esta juntó a la entrada**__" House se dirigió a la entrada y vio una caja de cartón, dentro estaban los pedazos de espejos juntó a los frascos de vicodin __**"…Nos vemos en el hospital. Lisa" **__House sonrió y se dirigió a su armario para buscar el bastón gris que siempre daban en los hospitales y que tenía de repuesto, con bastón en mano se dirigió al baño._

_House abrió las puertas de la oficina de Cuddy para encontrase con ella que estaba al teléfono._

_-Ok… si…- Al ver a House se le dibujo una gran sonrisa en el rostro y le hizo señas de que entrara House se acercó al escritorio y se sentó en una de las sillas que estaban en frente –Esta bien… si… perfecto… gracias…adiós- Cuddy colgó el teléfono e inmediatamente le dio la vuelta al escritorio – ¿Como amaneciste?-Le dio un beso rápido ¿Dormiste bien?-_

_-Pues algo desorientado…-_

_-¿Desorientado? –Inmediatamente le abrió y miró los ojos a House –Hay que hacerte una tomografía, debiste haberte pegado en la cabeza y…-House le tomó un brazo y lo bajo._

_-Desorientado por que dormí al revés en la cama…y por que no estabas ahí- La miró directo a los ojos._

_-Si, lo siento- Agachó la mirada-Es que tenía que ir a ver a Rachel y recordé que tenía que reportar todo sobre los heridos que atendimos del accidente… y además te veías tan cansado que no quise despertarte… pero te deje una nota-_

_-¿Una nota? Más bien una lista de quehaceres- Los dos rieron –Pero… no pude hacer una de ellas- Cuddy lo miró confundida. House sacó de la bolsa de su saco los dos frascos de vicodin, Cuddy no comprendía –No podía dejar que cualquiera los encontrara- Se los entregó a Cuddy, quien los tomó y los colocó sobre el escritorio para enseguida inclinarse para besar a House, esta vez más calmadamente._

_-Cuddy ¿Sabes si…-Los dos voltearon hacia la puerta. Wilson estaba ahí parado con la boca abierta._

_-¿Si? ¿Qué sucede?-_

_[Fin Flashback]_

-Y como nos interrumpiste no pudo pasar nada más-

-Es que me debían una explicación- House sonrió – Pero ¿Y después? ¿Por qué no lo han hecho?-

-Aaa… uff… pues...-House pensaba-…Rachel se enfermó al día siguiente y no pasó nada… después Lucas fue por sus cosas y no me iba a parar en la casa de Cuddy… después Cuddy tuvo que ir a no sé que cosa a Trenton por lo del accidente y se quedó todo la noche allá… después fuimos a comprar mi bastón, a cenar y a su casa pero me llamaron por que al paciente le dio una convulsión y pues aquí he estado desde entonces ¿Crees que lo deberíamos hacer aquí en el hospital?-

-Aaaa yo no he dicho eso-Decía Wilson negando con la mano.

En ese instante el localizador de House comenzó a sonar.

-Y ahora le dio un ataque al corazón… -Se levantó del sillón –Espero que con eso podamos descubrir que le pasa o lo dejare morir para que al fin pueda ir a tener sexo con Cuddy- Decía divertido con una mano en la manija de la puerta.

-Bueno si dejas morir a un paciente no creo que Cuddy este muy feliz- House sonrió y abrió la puerta – ¿Sabes?... –House se detuvo y volteó a ver a Wilson –…Me es imposible creer que no lo hayan hecho…pero me parece que van muy bien- House sonrió y salió de la oficina.

**FIN.**

Espero que les haya gustado =) y los invito a que lean otro de mis fics "CONEXIÓN" que escribi hace tiempo y que se me vino a la mente por que terminó de una forma muy parecida al final de esta sexta temporada (con esa maravillosa imagen de sus manos entrelazadas )

Y por supuesto gracias por leer.


End file.
